


The Other Perspectives

by Aloneindarknes7



Series: Start on the Right Path [5]
Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Best Friends, Break Up, Character Study, Comfort, Crying, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Implied Relationships, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, skeleton dance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloneindarknes7/pseuds/Aloneindarknes7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvia and Peepers both try to help out their best friends after their recent break up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Perspectives

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick little update that takes place during the last chapter. I've been focusing on Hater and Wander a lot during this series, which makes sense because it is all about them, but I wanted to get a chance to show Sylvia's and Peepers' reactions. I have so much fun writing Sylvia yet Peepers is quite the challenge for me. Still, it was great trying to compare and contrast the two.

She had known it was going to end in tears. That didn’t make handling it any easier though. 

When Wander had returned from his talk with Hater, he had been on the verge of tears. Sylvia had asked him if he was okay even though he clearly wasn’t. Wander had suggested they leave right away and Sylvia had agreed. 

They didn’t have a destination in mind as they walked through space but that was rather par the course for their usual travels. What had made Sylvia stop on the closest planet was the fact that Wander had started to shake in her saddle. She knew his tears had finally broken through.

Sylvia couldn’t stand to see Wander cry. He was always so happy and excitable. Sad just didn’t look right on him. It was all Hater’s fault too. She knew their little talk wasn’t going to end well. Wander must have known too and that was why he had been rather insistent that she stay on the separate moon. Otherwise she would have decked Hater right in his boney face.

She didn’t say anything as she continued to hold Wander’s quivering form against herself. She offered him silent support mostly because she was still unsure what to say. Sylvia didn’t handle breakups well when they were her own and she certainly didn’t know how Wander was going to handle his.

With a final sniffle, Wander’s crying ended. Sylvia continued to hold him close and Wander didn’t make any movements to pull away yet.

“I told him that we should take a break.” Wander’s voice was so soft and morose it didn’t even sound like Wander at all.

“Wait, you mean he didn’t dump you? You broke up with him?” Sylvia loosened her grip slightly to stare down at Wander. He shook his head slowly. “But why would you do that? Grop, Wander, look at yourself! You’re a broken hearted mess all because of him.”

“I know. I love him, but I can’t be sure of his own feelings for me when he doesn’t know them either.” Wander rubbed at his bloodshot eyes and pulled a handkerchief out of the hat to blow his nose. He was not a cute crier. 

“But just because we’re broken up now, it doesn’t mean I’m going to stop trying to help Hater.” Wander smiled and Sylvia found herself smiling back at him. “I want him to be happy now more than ever!”

“Oh, Wander, how does that big heart of yours fit in your little body?” Sylvia sighed with a grin as she pulled him in for one last, quick hug. “We’ll figure out some way to make Hater happy. But maybe we should stay clear from him for a bit. He might not be in the best mood after your break up.”

Wander nodded. “He’ll need some space. In the meantime, there’s this great little nebula in the corner of the galaxy I always wanted to explore.”

“Sounds great, buddy.” Sylvia stooped as Wander jumped back into her saddle. If his smile was a little droopy for the rest of the day, she didn’t comment on it. In his own way, Wander needed his space too. If it meant traveling to the corner of the galaxy for him to get it, then Sylvia would be there for him every step of the way.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Peepers hated Wander. He always had. He hated Wander when he would distract Lord Hater and make his Watchdog army look like fools. He hated when that nomadic moron ruined his thought out plans. He hated Wander when he sang his stupid songs about friendship and tried to pass along his good mood to everyone.

Then Wander started to date Lord Hater. Peepers still hated Wander. It was worse than before because then he wasn’t even allowed to try and harm the furball. He had to watch his intimidating boss walk around holding hands with the being that had wrecked their reputation. Peepers had suspected that Wander was dating Hater in a devious plan to turn Hater into a good guy.

But then they broke up and Peepers had never felt such hatred for another being. 

It wasn’t the first time Peepers had ever seen Lord Hater cry. Honestly, his boss probably cried every other day over something. It wasn’t even the first time Hater had claimed to be broken hearted. Every girl he ever talked to ended up rejecting him, after all. Hater was known to spend a few days locked up in his room while he went through a bad mood. It wasn’t surprising that he reacted like that.

None of that was what made Peepers’ rage for Wander boil. 

After trying to convince Lord Hater to eat something for the fourth time in a day, Peepers had been about ready to leave. He placed the food on Hater’s bedside dresser. “I’ll just leave this here for you then, sir, in case you change your mind.” He knew Hater was ignoring him and would ignore the food. But it didn’t hurt to try.

“I don’t think I’ve ever felt this much pain before.” Peepers stopped and turned back to face the bed. If Lord Hater wanted to whine and complain, then Peepers would be all ears for him. Or, well, attempt to be as much ears as a giant eyeball being could be.

“I know I’m a bad guy and I’m not supposed to end up winning the day and getting a happily ever after. But I still thought that I’d be able to find someone in the galaxy that would be able to look past that and love me anyways.” Hater sighed and rolled over on his side, towards Peepers. “But even he couldn’t. He’s literally made out of sunshine, happiness, and love,” there were tears in Hater’s eyes again, “and he can’t love me. Am I really that unlovable, Peepers?” Hater asked in an unsteady voice.

Peepers felt tears of his own begin to form. “Of course not, sir! You’re loved by a lot of people! The Watchdogs all love you, uh, Captain Tim loves you, and I love you, Lord Hater.”

Hater stared at Peepers and wiped at his eyes. Then he glared. “Are you hitting on me while I’m on the rebound? That’s low, Peepers.”

“Platonic love, sir,” Peepers sighed, his tears drying up.

Hater sniffled. “Oh, well, okay.” Hater rolled over onto his back again. “You can leave now,” he dismissed.

“Of course, sir, and please, try to eat something. You’ll feel better after you do.” Peepers insisted as he slowly walked out of the room.

“That’s not what I want though,” Hater sighed. Peepers paused in the doorway. He knew that Hater wasn’t talking about the food. 

He left Hater alone for the moment. Peepers was absolutely livid. His fists were shaking with his unchecked rage. How dare Wander make Hater believe he was unlovable? 

He stormed into the gym, Watchdogs jumping out of his way as none of them were willing to risk being in his war path at that moment. Peepers went straight for one of the punching bags with a poorly scrawled drawing of Wander on it. It took him a while, but he eventually broke the bag. 

It didn’t make him feel any better. He hated being right, but he had known that it was going to end in tears.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter is very slowly being written. If you have any questions or want to know more about when an update will be coming, [ follow me on Tumblr](aloneindarknes7.tumblr.com) to keep up with my writing news!


End file.
